One Time Daydream
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Kisah Naoto dalam sehari di Iwatodai. For Naoto's birthday.


**One Time Daydream**

**Ambar Albatros' fanfiction**

**For Naoto's Birthday**

**Persona series is owned by Altus.**

**Perhatian. Fic ini penuh dengan keambiguitasan. Diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya jika kalian tidak suka.**

**Enjoy your reading~**

**11.55**

Stasiun Iwatodai.

Naoto bergegas turun dari kereta. Ada hal yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya di tempat ini.

_Apathy Syndrome_. Setidaknya itu kasus yang pernah melanda Tatsumi Port Island ini selama sepuluh tahun.

Naoto tidak langsung menuju ke luar stasiun. Ia menunggu hingga kereta tersebut berjalan lagi. Shirogane cilik itupun memandang _platform _seberang, membayangkan keadaan daerah tersebut saat SMA Yasogami sedang melakukan karyawisata ke kota ini. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sedang menatap nanar rel kereta.

Benar juga. Di sini pernah terjadi kasus bunuh diri. Karena sindrom Apathy juga.

Menggeser pandangannya ke arah kiri, ia dapat melihat para senpai, Rise dan Kanji melihat dirinya yang waktu itu.

Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Naoto membalikkan badannya menuju arah jalan keluar. Baru saja ia melewati pintu pembayaran, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu mati. Hanya ada cahaya hijau rembulan yang masuk melewati kaca jendela. Di hadapan Naoto terlihat seorang laki laki bersurai biru. Saat laki-laki itu berjalan, gadis detektif itupun mengikutinya.

Pemandangan sekitar saat aneh. Seluruh aktifitas saat itu seakan berhenti. Banyak peti mati berdiri tegak. Ketika kau mendekati genangan air, warnanya terlihat seperti darah. Tidak ada manusia, hanya ia dan laki laki yang ia ikuti itulah satu satunya yang terlihat.

Walaupun pemandangannya sangat menakutkan seperti itu, tetapi Naoto tetap mengikuti langkah laki laki tersebut.

Setelah lama berjalan, kemudian laki laki itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Langkah Naoto pun ikut berhenti karenanya. Naoto hanya memandangi laki laki itu memasuki gedung tiga tingkat tersebut.

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

**12.55**

Naoto kemudian memandangi gedung berwarna merah itu. Apakah yang barusan tadi mimpi?

Ia pun menaiki anak tangga dan mendekati pintu masuk. Dengan intuisi detektifnya, Naoto menyentuh gagang pintu besar tersebut. Tidak ada tanda tanda orang masuk ke dalam sini. Apalagi, kejadian barusan. Mana mungkin pemandangan menyeramkan tersebut ada. Mungkin Naoto hanya kelelahan.

Naoto kemudian menuruni anak tangga. Ketika ia turun, tiba-tiba ada angin menerpa dirinya hingga menyebabkan topinya terbang. Naoto yang menyadari topinya terbang tersebut kemudian mengejar topinya.

Sembari berlari mengejar topinya, alam pikir Naoto melayang. Bagaimana seseorang dapat terkena _Apathy Syndrome_? Kalau halusinasi tentang keadaan kota yang dihiasi cahaya bulan yang berwarna hijau itu adalah kenyataan, maka apakah suara teriakan ketakutan yang barusan ia dengar sayup-sayup adalah kenyataan juga? Jikalau mereka diserang, siapa yang menyerang mereka? Ataukah makhluk _itu_?

Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan fokus kembali mengejar topinya.

Tidak mungkin Shadow muncul di dunia nyata.

**13.25**

Naoto mengambil napas dengan terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak, ia sampai harus menaiki tangga menuju kuil hanya untuk mengejar topinya itu. Apakah sampai separah itu anginnya?

"Kak Mina..to?"

Setelah ia dapat mengatur kembali irama napasnya, Naoto mendapati sesosok gadis berkepang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jika saja tidak menyadari kepangan ganda tersebut, ia sudah pasti mengira anak itu adalah Nanako.

"Maaf, tapi namaku bukan Minato," ujar Naoto ramah.

"Ma…maaf," ujar si gadis berkepang sambil menunduk malu. Naoto melihat hal itu sebagai sebuah keganjilan.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi, apakah Minato itu kenalanmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

Naoto tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Gadis itu menatap Naoto dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia sudah meninggal," lirihnya.

"Ah, maaf sudah bertanya."

"Tidak apa-apa kak."

Naoto mengangkat tangannya, mencoba meraih sesuatu di sekitar kepalanya. Menyadari ada yang salah, ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Dik, apakah kau melihat topi biru terbang ke arah sini?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya tidak…. Ah, disana!" Gadis itupun menunjuk ke kotak pasir. Disana ada topi milik Naoto.

Senyuman Naoto terkembang. "Wah! Terima kasih!"

Naoto berlari untuk mengambil topinya dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga. Melihat hal tersebut, gadis itu bertanya. "Ano… Nama kakak siapa?"

Naoto berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari gadis tersebut. Iapun membalikkan badannya, sambil memakai topinya. "Naoto Shirogane. Kalau kamu?"

"Namaku Maiko, kak Shirogane." Jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Maiko tersebut.

"Salam kenal ya, Maiko-_chan_," ujar Naoto sambil kembali bergegas menuruni tangga kuil tersebut.

"Salam kenal kak!"

**14.45**

Naoto membiarkan kakinya bergerak tak tentu arah. Mungkin ia akan pergi ke Iwatodai Strip Mall, atau ke tempat lainnya.

Kalau tidak salah di sana ada Escapade kan?

Naoto tersenyum geli mengingat keadaan teman teman seperjuangannya saat karya wisata waktu itu. Masa iya mereka bisa mabuk cuma karena suasana? Eh, yang mabuk sih hanya Yukiko-_senpai_, Rise sama Yu-_senpai. _Eh tapi, kalau Yu-_senpai_ mah mabuknya keren.

Oh iya, jangan lupakan Tedie. Dia itu mabuk atau seorang homo sih? Mainannya kok sama Kanji?

Tunggu, apakah Shadow punya gender?

Akan tetapi, walaupun pikiran Naoto ke klub malam itu, kakinya membawanya ke tempat yang lain.

Kembali ke gedung merah tempat laki laki di dalam khayalan Naoto waktu itu masuki.

Bedanya, ia dapat melihat segerombolan manusia disana. Sedang mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Angin bertiup menerpa Naoto dan kembali menerbangkan topinya. Iapun mengejar kembali topi tersebut. Beruntung, topi itu terbang ke arah rombongan tersebut, dan seorang yang hanya memakai jubah dan celana _boxer_ mengambil topinya yang terbang tersebut.

"Wah maaf! Topi itu milikku!" seru Naoto kepada rombongan tersebut.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Naoto. Anehnya, mereka memandang Naoto dengan tatapan horor. Seakan yang mereka lihat adalah orang yang sudah meninggal.

Tunggu dulu.

Naoto memperlambat langkahnnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya si detektif.

"Ah," laki laki yang mengambil topi Naoto itu membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naoto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah para rombongan yang berada di sana. Semuanya terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

"Apakah aku mirip dengan Minato kenalan kalian?"

Kalimat itu spontan terucap dari bibir Naoto. Terlihat olehnya rombongan itu kaget mendengar nama tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu nama tersebut?" Tanya seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian serba pink.

"Tadi ada anak kecil memanggil aku dengan nama itu," jawab Naoto singkat.

"Anu," kali ini laki laki bertopi bisbol yang berbicara. "Kami sebenarnya ingin pergi ke makamnya saat ini. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Junpei!"

Naoto menaikkan alisnya. Tidak ia sangka ia bakal ditawari hal seperti itu. Menimbang-nimbang, Naoto pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh," ujarnya. "Tapi, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kembali topiku?"

"Oh ini?"

Si laki laki bertelanjang dada tersebut menyodorkan topinya.

**15.50**

Setelah mengucapkan doa, Naoto pun mulai bertanya kepada rombongan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatku mirip dengan Minato?"

"Hmmm," Iori Junpei, pria bertopi bisbol itu berpikir. "Mungkin karena rambutmu yang berwarna biru itu."

Wah. Tunggu dulu.

Kalau gedung tiga tingkat yang berwarna merah itu adalah gedung asrama tempat mereka pernah tinggali itu, maka lelaki yang ia lihat itu…

Jadi laki laki itu bernama Minato Arisato?

"Kalau begitu, apakah ada dunia dimana cahaya bulan berwarna hijau dan air berubah menjadi darah?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Naoto sukses membuat semua anggota S.E.E.S, begitu nama klub tempat mereka bertemu, tercengang.

Setelah beberapa detik yang sunyi, terdengar suara lirih dari sang pendiri klub, Mitsuru Kirijou.

"Sebenarnya sih ada."

"Apakah hal itu berhubungan dengan kasus _Apathy Syndrome_?"

Sekali lagi Naoto bertanya dengan spontan. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya. Sifat keingintahuan seorang detektif kah? Atau rasa penasaran layaknya anak kecil yang masih polos?

Naoto mendapati seluruh manusia – jika kau bisa menghitung yang satu berambut pirang dan seekor anjing – di sana kembali tercengang. Yang menyebalkan dari detektif tuh itu. Membuat setiap orang terkaget kaget dengan intuisi mereka.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan apa saja yang kalian tahu tentang _Apaty Syndrome_ dan dunia aneh itu?"

_**FIN**_

**Author Corner**

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naoto-kun! Selamat Ulang Tahun juga OC-ku, Akari Fujiwara! Selamat Ulang Tahun ke 16 Diriku!**

**Yap, ulang tahun Author dan Naoto sama. Sama sama tanggal 27 April~ XDD**

**Awalnya Author tahu tanggal lahir Naoto sih waktu nyari biodata tentang Naoto. Habis dia kan seorang detektif waktu itu, dan Author masih belum tahu apa apa soal P4. Buka buka website, eh nemu tuh wikia Megami Tensei, bertemulah Author (halah) dengan page-nya. Pertama sih kaget karena ultahnya sama, terus kaget lagi karena dia ternyata PEREMPUAN saudara saudara XD**

**Aduh, Author nakal banget ngespoiling diri sendiri XD Padahal marah marah sama mimpi sendiri kalau dispoiling sama mimpi. Pssst, Author pernah kejadian mimpi beberapa scene anime atau film yang belum pernah Author tonton sebelumnya, seperti Magic Kaito (anjinglah itu, sampe 2 episode hampir full dispoiling mimpi, udah tahunan kali jarak tuh mimpi sama episode perdananya -_-) sama Insurgent (yang ini mending, pas mimpi scene di TF 4 yg di jembatan tiba tiba berubah jadi scene Insurgent pas lagi mau keluar tembok. Kalau mau cek aja. Jembatan di TF 4 sama Insurgent sama persis -_- Kayaknya juga ada deh di Avenger, tapi Author ga yakin -_-)**

**Untuk ficnya, maaf kalo ambigu. Inilah efek kalau membaca majalah film. Film itu ambigu, katanya. Jadinya malah ngikutin begini -_-**

**Oh iya, kemarin Author pergi ke Re:CON. Pas ngeliat ada cosplayer Persona, langsung histeris. Ada Yu sama Naoto, kataku. Eh, pas waktu didekatin, ternyata Minato -_-) malu Author, malu -_- *cuci muka pake air suci* Akhirnya Author ngerti bagaimana Naoto sama Minato suka ketuker -_- Power of blue hair guy -A-**

**Ah sudahlah. Ini kenapa jadi sesi curhat sih? -_-**

**Oh iya, OC ku yang ulang tahun hari ini juga, Akari, dia itu penggemar Persona loh XD**

**I'm out~**

**23.10**

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Wanita muda tersebut merenggangkan tangannya sebelum menulis kata 'selesai' di dalam dokumennya. Ya, dia sedang menulis sebuah cerita.

Manik cokelatnya menatap ke pojok kanan bawah komputernya. Disana tertera tanggal 26 April. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Kucingnya yang bernama Kuroneko itu mengeong di atas meja komputer, seakan berkata "Kalau kamu besok ultah, kenapa merayakan ultah orang lain sih?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah kucingnya. Iapun membelai kepala hewan peliharaannya tersebut, sebelum menyimpan data dan mematikan komputer miliknya.

Mengistirahatkan kepalanya, wanita itu bergumam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shirogane Naoto. Selamat ulang tahun, Fujiwara Akari."

_**Selesai.**_

_**Selamat tanggal 27 April 2015 :D**_


End file.
